"Creatv MicroTech proposes to develop high precision x-ray anti-scatter grids for medical imaging to improve image contrast of diseased tissue by reducing the detection of scattered x-rays produced by the imaging object. Some of the potential properties of the proposed anti-scatter grid are: (i) the grid pattern is two-dimensional, (ii) the vertical air-core opening is focused to a point x-ray source, (iii) the grid patterns can be made precisely, (iv) the grid patterns are reproducible with precision and (v) the grid ratio of grid (wall height versus grid opening size) is not restricted. In Phase I, research will concentrate on (i) evaluation of the grids for performance, (iii) evaluation of all the available approaches of making a focused grid and the associated fabrication issues. In Phase II, research will concentrate on the fabrication and testing of the focused grids."